


Kindling

by inkwellAnomaly



Series: Behemo's Game Library [2]
Category: Evillious Chronicles
Genre: Arson, Canon Compliant, Cults, Execution, Fire Powers, Headcanon, Minor Character(s), Minor Original Character(s), Original Character(s), Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2019-01-31
Packaged: 2019-09-28 22:55:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17191826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inkwellAnomaly/pseuds/inkwellAnomaly
Summary: Alicegrad, EC 508. A little girl, Amelie Rushiv, sells matches.A tale set during the 'Four Horsemen Incident'.





	1. The Fuel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Just for clarity, this a text game tying together the song Flames of a Yellow Phosphorus and the Four Horsemen Incident! If you haven't read about the latter, the wiki has a [page](https://theevilliouschronicles.fandom.com/wiki/Four_Horsemen_Incident) on it! Basically, this adventure is meant to fill in the gaps of canon, as well as expand on the tale of the little match girl.
> 
> Aside from this fic, the adventure archive can also be found in PDF form [here.](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1EZA_ZhjXvst4j04hl0tOzalMnaRFxrNn)

> Prologue.

_Once upon a time, there was a little match girl. The little match girl sold matches, made with a special phosphorus that was yellow like her hair._

_One day, the little match girl struck one of her matches. She placed it at the foot of her father’s house. She wanted to eat bread, and her father wouldn’t let her eat it until she sold all her matches._

_And so, she set the house on fire._

_For this crime, she was burnt at the stake, in front of the jeering crowd and the church. The little match girl cried as her body burned. All she had wanted was a piece of bread._

_Eventually, her crying stopped. And everyone else lived happily ever after._

\- From the Freezis Fairy Tale, “Flames of a Yellow Phosphorus”

 

  **KINDLING**

Your name is Amelie Rushiv. The year is EC 508, and you are out here in the streets of Alicegrad selling matches. It's the dead of winter.

What do you do?

>backflip

You put down your matches and attempt to do so, falling flat on the cold snow.

Now you're even colder than before.

>squawk like an imbecile and shit on your desk

You're not sure what an imbecile is, and you don't own a desk.

>look around

It's a busy day. Everyone's rushing around as fast as possible to avoid the cold.

> ==>

You hear a voice ring out.

"Glory to our Lady! Glory to Meta Salmhofer!"

It's... a Meta cultist, tied up at the stake. Heretic burnings are a pretty common sight nowadays.

The executioner lights a flame. It grows stronger, and swallows the cultist up as they scream. Nobody really bats an eye at this kind of stuff.

Here, the Levin Church's word is law. Heretics must burn. That is the rule.

>is there anyone around who might buy matches?

You see a group of nuns in black and white habits. You approach them.

"E-excuse me, would you like to buy matches?"

"Oh, I'd love to!" one of them says. She has beautiful white hair.

As she gives you several coins, your trembling hands drop the box of matches. You begin to cry.

"Oh no, dear, it's alright," she says, picking up the matches for you. "Where are your parents?"

>hm  
>Could you sell matches to the cultists? Maybe they'll set things on fire if they get angry enough. As long as the arson doesn't get traced back to you you should be fine.

You wouldn't know where to find the cultists. They're an underground organization here in Levianta.

You hear they're pretty open in a town in Elphegort though - Calgaround.

>cry

You continue to cry. You're hungry, cold, and just confused.

"Father won't let me inside... Unless I sell all my matches..." you say.

"Tell you what, why don't you come with us inside the Holy City! I'm sure everyone will want to buy your matches there," the white-haired nun says.

"T-thank you... What's your name, kind miss?"

"Call me Sister Clarith," she says with a smile.

>if people get burned at the stake often then the executioner must need matches too, right?

You go up to the executioner, who's busy cleaning up the Meta cultist's body.

"What, I don't need matches! What are you even doing here, little girl?"

"But please, mister, they're made of special Leviantan phosphorus!" you say, striking a match and showing its unique flame color. It's a bright golden color, like your hair.

"Leviantan phosphorus, eh... Father Mikhail needs to hear about this," the executioner mutters before leaving.

>well, go with Sister Clarith, I guess.

You find yourself inside the Holy City. Some nuns and priests offer to buy your wares, and before you know it, you're sold out!

It's warm in here though. Perhaps you could stay a little longer.

>seek protection under the sisters for now

"Stay with us, Amelie! The sun is still up, anyway," Sister Clarith tells you.

You find yourself waiting outside the archbishop's office with the other nuns while Sister Clarith goes inside to meet with him.

You see a portly priest pass by you, eyeing you with his glass eye. You shiver with fear.

>watch the priest as he leaves  
>discreetly  
>watch his movements  
>see where he's going

He turns a corner, disappearing from your sight. You follow after him, silently.

You see him press a button on a statue's head, and the wall opens up. He goes down the stairway.

>you can light their compound on fire if you know their movements well enough

That idea sounds... nice. Yes, purify this Church by razing it to the ground.

You shake the thought out of your head. They've been getting strong lately.

>follow, carefully

Making sure no one's watching you, you do as the priest did, pressing the button to open up the wall.

The staircase goes down into the darkness.

>enter  
>carefully  
>light a match for light

You do so, descending the staircase. You hear some people muttering.

"Who's there?!"

>FUCK

"FUCK!" you end up shouting. What a nonsense word.

"It's that girl. Seize her!"

>burn down the whole place

You can't, the walls are made of stone!

>self immolate

Not sure if that's a good idea.

>RUN THE HELL OUT OF THERE

You run back upstairs, but the door's closed! It doesn't have a handle either!

> hello good sirs may i interest you in match

The portly priest from before goes up to you, and takes you by the hand downstairs.

Gathered at the basement are an aristocrat with blue hair, a nun with brown hair and a red habit (a Meta cultist) and... a woman with white hair. She looks like Sister Clarith, but older.

"May I... interest you in some matches?"

"I like this girl, Father! She shows initiative," the Meta cultist laughs.

"Quiet, Sister Meirah. She could be useful to us," the blue-haired aristocrat says.

>light them on fire

In a last-ditch effort, you strike a match, and light the priest's habit on fire.

"Oh, you little pest!" he says.

The blue-haired man goes up to you, and hits you on the head. You fall unconscious.

"How brutal, Sir Kaiser! Hehehehe."  
> ==>

By the time you come to, you're bound.

>kill them all

You can't really do that right now. You watch as the priest, Father Mikhail, examines your matches.

"Leviantan Phosphorus... from the days of the Magic Kingdom. The Asayev family has been searching for its recipe ever since it was stolen from the archives fourteen years ago... by a golden-haired nun."

He turns to you. "You wouldn't know anything about that, would you...?"

It was the special phosphorus your mother taught you how to make, before she died.

> A little digression.

_It seems that the priest Mikhail Asayev was tasked with safeguarding the relics of the Magic Kingdom, as was the duty of his family. Whether or not he used these relics to instigate the Four Horsemen Incident is unknown. However, what is indeed known from his journal entries is that he had desired to succeed the archbishop in his position, although it was not given to him due to their being distant relatives._

\- From the notes of Freya Jaakko, Head Curator of the Levianta Heritage Institute, EC 999

>keep quiet

You try to do so.

>you didn't steal anything. you've done nothing wrong, ever, in your life

"Really now... Well, it's your mother who's the cause of all this, anyway. Perhaps you could atone for her sins."

Mikhail grips your neck.

"Tell me, girl. How do you make this 'Leviantan phosphorus'?"

>no

"You will tell us, or else."

> no

"I have a way of getting what I want, girl."

> what's in it for you, really?

"Reforms in the Church... and an end to discrimination. We are fighting a noble cause, girl. Our organization... 'Neo Apocalypse'."

>say you dont know  
>"my papa told me to sell these matches, i don't know how theyre made"

"Impossible. You clearly have matches made from Leviantan phosphorus."

> if he want's to know, he should offer you something

"I am very wealthy. Perhaps a pauper like you would like to live comfortably...?"

>no

You refuse.

> yes  
>actually sure  
>what's in it for me, then

Father Mikhail gestures toward the blue-haired man, Kaiser, and he brings out an enormous sack of gold coins.

"All of this... is yours... if you tell us the recipe."

>hold on though  
>what exactly do you guys do

"Nothing, for now. We are merely at the stages of planning.”

> do you do assassinations? can you kill my dad?

"Your father's probably a pauper. If you really want him dead... that can be arranged."

For some reason, you're smiling evilly.

> don't say that probably

Too late, you've already said it.

> what are you planning to do?

"We will sow chaos across Levianta. And from this chaos, we will seize power from the archbishop and the Volkov Royal Family... and usher in a new era of peace and equality, where all can practice their religion freely."

> you talked about ending discrimination. seems legit.

"Thank you."

>"my dad's mean to me. If you kill him, i can get you the recipe on paper. And give me the gold afterwars"

"Oh...? What a malicious little girl. If you tell us what he looks like, as well as your address, we can have it arranged."

>give them your address  
>and give a description of your dad, minus hand motions cause youre tied up

You do so.

> no you want to watch  
> see that the job gets done

You are now standing outside your own home. Sister Meirah holds your hand.

"Just light a match, little girl. I'll take care of the rest."

>save

{ Bookmark added. }

>light match

You're tired of the cold and the hunger. You want your father dead.

And so, you light a match, and flames of a yellow phosphorus flare up.

Sister Meirah summons fire in her hands, and adds to the flame.

> ==>

Eventually, the entire house is immolated in flame. It spreads to the other houses nearby.

> hot damn

The fire is... quite hot, you agree.

>laugh manically

You let out a maniacal laugh.

"Very good, little girl! Oops, I mean, Amelie~"

>whoops not my problem better find something to write the phosphorous recipe down on  
> get out of here  
>get out of here with the cultists

You take an underground tunnel, back to the basement.

Mikhail is waiting for you with a quill and paper. You do as promised, and write down the recipe.

> could meirah teach you how to do the fiery thing?

"Hmm, I could test you for magic, I suppose~ But then you're going to leave now, aren't you?" Meirah says.

Kaiser hands you the money. The entire time, the white-haired woman is silent.

>act interested in joining the cult

"Interested, are you? How delightful!" Meirah says. She goes to a shelf in the corner and takes out a book.

“The Doctrine of Our Lady of Merrigod”

>can i stay and read this

"Sure~ Although we're leaving in a while, hehe. You can stay with me~"

>Hide me from the authorities first though please

"Of course. Anything for a new recruit ♡"

> okay  
>accept the offer  
>what can we offer the cult though

"Your membership is already enough! Although I do sense something special about you, hehe."

> invent napalm

You're not sure what that is.

>start reading!!!  
> read the book

It is now nighttime. You're in an inn nearby. Sister Meirah is resting, and you are currently reading the book she gave you.

It begins with a prayer.

_Our Lady of Merrigod, protector of us all._

_She who saved the Magic Kingdom, and birthed the 'Twins of God'. You whose blood makes the wine of life, intercede for us. You whose flesh brought forth the seeds of life, bring us peace._

_Pray for us, o Ma, o Mother of the Gods._

>I don't really want to die, so I'd like protection first

You're safe for now. You seem to have gained their allegiance.

>keep reading

You read well into the night, eventually falling asleep while still clutching the book.

Sister Meirah wakes you, and tells you to get dressed. You find yourself in a beautiful red habit much like hers.

> ==>

It is now a few weeks later. It's springtime, and flowers of fire bloom across Alicegrad. The attacks of Neo Apocalypse are currently going underway.

In the middle of it all is you. You've been taught a decent amount of magic by Sister Meirah, as well as the doctrines of the Meta cult. For the sake of purification, you must become 'evil'.

"A Lucifenian unit is currently headed our way...!" Mikhail says at a meeting.  
"It's just one unit. No need to panic," Kaiser argues.  
"But these are Lucifenian soldiers we're talking about! Don't you recall the 'Green Hunting'? Or the Lucifenian Expansion War?"

>What are they carrying with them?

You speak up, asking Mikhail.  
"They're armed with lances and shields... And I even hear the famed Riliane Mouchet is leading them...!"  
"You must calm yourself, Father Mikhail~ Amelie and I can handle this."  
"Can you now? Two 'sorceresses' against an entire army?"

"Make that three," the white-haired woman suddenly says.  
"Kuhaki..."  
"I carry not only the fighting strategies of the Netsuma Clan, but the secret ice magic of the Balledold Family... we will be fine."

> plan  
>Do they carry anything flammable with them

Not to your knowledge. They have golden armor, which is said to be the best-made armor in all of Evillious.

> does kouhaki have any strategies for this situation?

"Hmm... my ice magic would be stronger during the height of winter... but I suppose if you could round the soldiers up in one place I could freeze them."

> could we burn their supplies?

Kuhaki continues speaking.

"We'd need someone who could get into their ranks without being noticed. Meirah's too conspicuous..."  
"Hehehe, I can't help it~"  
"Perhaps a traveling businessman could...?" Kuhaki says, turning to Kaiser.

>Can we trap them in a forest and set it on fire

The nearest forest is miles away.

> you could pretend to be kaisers daughter?

"That's possible," Kuhaki says. "You both have blue eyes."

> ==>

The door opens upstairs. A nun with a red cat riding on her shoulders comes down.

"Apologies for the wait. I had some... trouble getting inside. How bothersome," the nun says.

> KITTY

You go up to the kitty-cat and pet it! It snarls at you, however.

"What a precious little girl..." the nun says. "She reminds me of someone I know."  
"Ah, welcome, miss Abyss." Mikhail says.

> ==>

Mikhail informs her of the Lucifenian army unit headed your way.

"Yes, I'm well aware of that! But we have bigger problems. For one, that fool has been spotted in the city again."  
"Who?" Mikhail asks.  
"That damned woman... Elluka Clockworker."


	2. The Spark

> Chapter Two.

Your name is AMELIE RUSHIV. You are an unofficial member of NEO APOCALYPSE, a TERRORIST ORGANIZATION seeking reforms in DIVINE LEVIANTA. Your ATTACKS are currently underway, although you're facing trouble with the arrival of a LUCIFENIAN ARMY UNIT led by the famed LILY MOUCHET.

Right now, you're walking to the army camp with KAISER BLANKENHEIM, another member of Neo Apocalypse, intending to infiltrate the camp. Your cover story is that Kaiser is a traveling merchant, and you are his daughter.

What do you do?

>examine Kaiser

He's dressed up as a merchant (although he really is one). He has blue hair and a pair of eyeglasses.

You, on the other hand, are dressed in a blue dress the same color as his cloak. You're supposed to act as his daughter.

>stay close to him i guess  
>look around

You near the Lucifenian army camp. Soldiers eye you and Kaiser.

"Halt! What is your business here?" a soldier asks.  
Kaiser does the talking.  
"Greetings! My name is Curtis Crim, a traveling merchant. We noticed you troops were freezing out here, and so we wanted to sell you something! May I speak with the general?"

> ==>

The soldier grunts, and leads you to a large tent in the middle of camp. You and Kaiser enter. Inside is a beautiful woman with golden hair.

"General Mouchet, we found these two outside the camp. Apparently they're merchants."  
The lady general speaks up.  
"Yeah, I think we've met before? Mr. Crim from the Freezis Trade Association, right?"

>examine surroundings

The inside of the tent has some maps, several weapons, and a cot. You also spy a trunk in the corner.

>stay quiet unless someone speaks to you specifically  
>don’t make yourself too obvious, but listen in on any conversation

You do so, playing the part of the demure daughter.

"Anyway, what I wanted to sell to you today is something of a trade secret. Matches made from special Leviantan Phosphorus! The fires they make last longer than those made by regular matches, not to mention are warmer!"  
General Mouchet nods, as if pondering his offer. They begin to discuss prices.

==>  
A brown-haired young woman enters the tent.  
"Miss Lily! I was wondering if-"  
She looks you dead in the eye.  
"You there! I must interview you, right now!"

>act bewildered, shocked and somewhat scared  
>but discreetly  
>”W-who, me?”

"Yes, you! Oh, sorry for not introducing myself. The name's Yukina!"  
"M-my name is... Amelie..."  
"Nice to meet you, Amelie! Tell me, have you heard of The Daughter of Evil?"

>well, have you?

"Yes, I've been researching her my whole life! She was this tyrant who ruled Lucifenia, and was executed eight years ago! Ah, you must have been too young to remember that. Anyway, you seem to resemble her! Are you related by any chance to the Lucifenian Royal Family?"

She keeps blabbering. Something about the Lucifens being descended from the d'Autriche dukes, who are in turn descended from the Lucif family of the Magic Kingdom. It's all very boring.

>wonder what on Earth she’s on about  
>say that you wouldn't really know about that, and this possibility is news to you

"I'm sorry, I'm not really following..."  
"Oh, that's okay! To be honest I feel like I got carried away again. Oh, I think I forgot something!"

Yukina suddenly rushes out of the tent. Kaiser, still discussing with the general, leads her out of the tent, leaving you alone inside.

>look around  
>anything interesting

There's some maps on the table. They seem to detail their next movements.

There's also that trunk in the corner. It's labeled, "Property of Elluka Clockworker."

> anything flammable?

The entire tent is flammable.

>recall mission

Find out the movements of the Lucifenian army, and if possible, retrieve the "Glass of Conchita".

> ==>

You go up to the maps, and put down your bag. You take out a small, black box, given to you by Mikhail. You clutch the maps in your left hand, and put your right hand on your chest. You whisper a spell.

"Re_birthday."

Duplicates of the map appear on your right hand.

>put the duplicates away hidden on your person

You do so. Mikhail gave you a dress that has a lot of pockets, especially for that purpose.

> examine trunk

It's a regular wooden trunk. It doesn't seem to be locked.

You open it. Inside are a purple sword, a red wineglass, four yellow hand mirrors, a doll with green hair, and a blue spoon.

You duplicate the wineglass, and put the fake back inside the chest.

>save

{ Bookmark added. }

>make sure no-one sees you

You make sure of that. Kaiser is buying you time.

>do you have anything that you can carry them in?

You have a satchel. You suppose you could fit the mirrors or the spoon.

>take them all lah

It’s not going to fit!

> take the mirrors and spoon

You do so. Just as you close the trunk, Kaiser and General Mouchet reenter the tent.

“Well, we best get going! Expect that shipment within two days! Pleasure doing business with you!”

>is there a way you could return eventually to retrieve the rest?

You suppose you could accompany the shipment of Leviantan Phosphorus when it arrives.

>okay now what

You calmly walk out of the camp with Kaiser. Mission accomplished.

>return to base

You are now inside the Neo Apocalypse base underneath the Holy City. Mikhail and Abyss congratulate you on a job well done.

Meirah pats your head. Her hand... is almost like...

You shake the thoughts from your head.

>recall the religion of the cultists

They venerate Meta Salmhofer, Lady of Merrigod, who supposedly saved the Magic Kingdom by birthing the Twins of God.

They’re a pretty violent group, you heard. A lot of the attacks were coordinated with them through Meirah.

>perfect

Meirah’s hand feels so warm.

You smile devilishly.


	3. The Warmth

> Chapter Three.

Your name is AMELIE RUSHIV. You are a former MATCHES SELLER SLASH PAUPER currently part of the terrorist organization NEO APOCALYPSE, currently helping them in their schemes. The good part of you genuinely believes in their principles of RELIGIOUS FREEDOM, while the bad part of you... wants to see Alicegrad burned to ashes.

Your are currently standing in the belfry of the ALICEGRAD CATHEDRAL. Below you is the LUCIFENIAN ARMY, currently battling it out with the META CULTISTS. Beside you is your comrade KUHAKI NETSUMA.

What do you do?

>backflip  
>cartwheel  
>do the worm

You unfortunately cannot perform such acrobatic feats. Despite your latent fire magic and duplication abilities, you are still a frail little girl.

>hewwo?

Kuhaki chuckles.

"That's an odd way of saying hello."

>perform martial arts

You make a half-hearted karate chop.

"Do you want me to teach you? Haha."  
>dab

You don't have anything to dab.

>stab

Why? You don't have any knife, and Kuhaki's the only person here.

>what are we supposed to be doing again

Subdue the Lucifenian army, preferably by getting them all in one place. Kuhaki can wield ice magic, and you, fire.

>crab  
>it's always time for crab

You think about the seafood Levianta imports from Marlon. Neo Apocalypse feeds you well, and for the first time, you've tasted crab.

>is it plausible to blind the army by using fire and ice magic tgt to make steam or boiling water

You propose the idea to her.

"That could work," she says. "Although we'd have to maintain the steam long enough for the Meta cultists to corner them someplace."

>examine kuhaki

She's a beautiful woman with pure white hair and piercing red eyes - she resembles that nun you met long ago. Her smile is kind, although her eyes betray a certain ferocity.

>hey kuhaki tell me everything abt urself thanks

"Oh ho, interested, are we? Alright then. I’ll try to keep things short."

Kuhaki clears her throat.

"I was born in a little village called Zenosai in the east. One day a traveling sorcerer, and old man by the name of Gaven Balledold came to the village. He discovered I had magic potential, and trained me in conjuring ice.

The village drove him out. Magic was the forbidden way of our ancestors. I eventually ran away as well, wanting to find him. I eventually found him in Alicegrad, where he was on his deathbed. He died in my arms.

Although shunned for my heritage, I found work as an apprentice nun. The cloister accepted me for a time, until they discovered that I was pregnant. I had a lover back in Zenosai, you see. They asked me to abort the baby, but I wouldn't do it. I left the cloister, and gave birth to my daughter.

I eventually met Mikhail, who recruited me into his organization. I wanted to help change things, you see. But this kind of life was in no way right to raise a child. And so Mikhail handed my daughter off to one of his friends - a shaman living in Elphegort. I've been working with Neo Apocalypse since."

>hold hamds  
>give kuhaki a hug

You take her hand, and then pull her into a hug. She appreciates the gesture.

>nom kuhaki, u hungry

"Not really. We just ate, remember?"

>"do you think we'll win?"

"I don't know. But one thing's for sure..." she says.

"I'll make them sorry for being alive."

>were we supposed to do something or are we waiting out the war

You and Kuhaki are supposed to subdue the Lucifenian army. If they're all in one place, Kuhaki can freeze them.

> ==>

The Meta cultists eventually rein in the soldiers, overwhelming them with their numbers.

Now's your chance.

>say a witty one-liner before taking them out

Uh.

Hmm. You never did go to school, so you don't know what would be appropriate for this sort of situation.

You glance at Kuhaki, prompting her to begin her ice spell.

> ==>

You spot someone bursting through the ranks, acting as a field medic. It's that nun you met from before - Sister Clarith.

Kuhaki sees her, and puts down her hands.

>plan b quick we Still need to incapacitate them, even non-lethally

Hmm, what to do...

You suppose you could throw down one of your phosphorus bombs. Mikhail made several and gave them to you before sending you up here.

>can we dramatically tackle clarith out of the way

You're several floors up in the belfry.

>ask if she has any other magic that isn't ice  
>can't hit the medic

"I can levitate things. I'm not sure how that will help," Kuhaki says. "I need... to get her out of the way before I can attack those soldiers."

>"can you levitate her?"

"I suppose I can try."

Kuhaki takes a deep breath, and mutters an incantation. You see Sister Clarith rise up into the air, and flung far away from the battlefield.

>make a wall of fire between Clarith and the battlefield

You send down a fireball. It erupts into a wall of fire that encircles Clarith, keeping her trapped.

Confirming that she's safe, Kuhaki restarts her ice spell. The Lucifenian soldiers begin screaming as they're engulfed in ice.

> ==>

Kuhaki collapses, exhausted from using her magic. You drag her to a safe place within the belfry and watch over her.

>make another circle of fire around the soldiers

Before you can, you hear Mikhail's booming voice from your very amazing green onion.

"Amelie! Abyss is being overwhelmed down here, and Meirah's off in another city coordinating an attack! I need you on the ground!"

>make sure Kuhaki is well hidden  
>then run down

You do so.

You are now on the ground, seeing the sorceress Abyss I.R. duel a red armored swordswoman. Despite her magic, she seems to be losing.

What do you do?

>set the swordswomans clothes on fire  
> or her hair

You set off another fireball, aiming at her hair. She quickly puts it out though.

"Tch! Why little brat...!"

She doesn't seem to consider you a threat, and keeps her eyes on Abyss.

>set a bright flame right in front of swordwoman's face to blind her

You send another fireball in front of her face, and it explodes, blinding her.

> create a fire between them  
> give IR some chance to get range

You do so, trapping her in a wall of fire. Abyss backs away, and prepares a spell.

You're getting quite drained from all this magic use. You have about one more fireball in you.

>alternatively to the fire face plan, set a fire at the swordwoman's sword hand so she drops it

You do so. The swordswoman drops her weapon, grasping her hand.

You collapse onto the ground, exhausted. You spot Abyss run over to the swordswoman, and grab her by the neck. She winces in pain, and is paralyzed. The red cat on Abyss' shoulder jumps onto the swordswoman's, and Abyss goes limp.

"No... no!" you say, reaching out before you lose consciousness.

"Big Sis! What are you...!" you hear a voice shout from far away.

>abyss!!! The fuck u doin wHat

You come to, inside the Neo Apocalypse headquarters. You see the swordswoman, this time in a hood, with the red cat on her shoulders.

You immediately ask her what's happened to Abyss.

"Ho ho ho. Don't you see, dear? I am Abyss. I've taken over her body."

Mikhail fills you in on the rest of the information. Apparently Abyss I.R.'s true form is that of the red cat.

>would it be rude to cuddle your cat body?

The cat hisses.

>sorry :(

The cat looks at you with judgmental eyes.

"I'll forgive your misdemeanor, child."

>sorry about your (?) hand

You apologize for burning Abyss' hand.

She holds it up, and it seems to have healed?

"The original owner of this body seems to have an enhanced healing factor... Probably from being a descendant of Conchita. Hehe."

>where's mom kuhaki?  
>how did it go?  
>is kouhaki okay?

"Regrettably, she has... gone missing. I went up to the belfry after bringing you and Abyss here, but... I couldn't find her," Mikhail explains.

>NO  
>I NEED TO GO FIND HER  
>MOM????  
>NO

You start crying. Kuhaki was like a mother to you.

>WE NEED TO FIND KOHAMAMA

"We'll have time for that," Mikhail says. "Right now there are more pressing concerns. There's still that nuisance... the 'warrior with immense strength'. Chartette Langley."

> MAYBE SHE'S WITH CLATT  
> CLARITH

You think that to yourself. Perhaps she wanted to make sure her daughter - Clarith - is safe.

>isnt that ms abyss?? The warrior w immense strength?

No. Mikhail's referring to the warrior "Chartette Langley".

>we can burn that bridge when we get to it

What bridge?

You like burning things though. Yes, burning is nice.


	4. The Fire

> Chapter Four.  
> Fast forward.

The middle of the battlefield, a few days later.

The great warrior, Chartette Langley, stands over Mikhail, holding her gigantic sword to his throat.

"Seems yer Twin Blades are no match for me, hehe."

Abyss and Kuhaki are nowhere to be found, Meirah is still in another town, and Kaiser's at the headquarters.

What do you do?

>scream wildly as a distraction  
>start frothing at the mouth to throw her off her rhythm  
>street smarts!

You make a scene, acting like the child you are.

>fire to chartette's face

You try the trick that you did with the red armored swordswoman Germaine, but Chartette quickly dodges it.

Chartette then swings up her sword, and...

> ==>

You are now tending to a dying Mikhail.

Chartette has fled, taking the Twin Blades with her. With almost all your magic used up from the fight with Germaine, you were back to being a frail little child.

>cry

You begin shedding tears.

"Oh, little girl, don't cry for me. I only... I only wanted change. Perhaps I was too caught up in my own envy to see the damage I was doing. Those lives are never coming back. What a terrible priest I've been."

>cauterise rhe wound or something!!

You try to summon fire magic, but manage to only produce a flicker. You're far too emotional for this.

>hug mikhail

You can't really do anything else, so you hug Mikhail. He returns it before eventually letting go.

You find yourself standing before a dead man.

>hug him a little longer

He feels cold.

>my heart hurts...

Your chest is aching. You don't know what to do now.

"You there, little girl!" a voice calls out. "Halt!"

>run

You try to get up, but you're so exhausted that you instead collapse.

> ==>

A month later.

You are currently tied to a stake, in front of a jeering, hateful crowd.

>look up

Above you is a cloudless sky. Below you is...

Kindling.

>who are you?

Your name is Amelie Rushiv, and you are going to die.

For both the crimes of Neo Apocalypse, and your own.

> ==>

You just wanted to eat a loaf of bread.

Perhaps even that wasn't allowed.

It is an unforgivable grave sin, arson.

> ==>

The executioner lights a fire at your feet.

You don't want to die. You don't want to die.

No no no no.

>im sorry i couldnt find you kuhamama

You wonder where Kuhaki is. You hope she's with her daughter now.

>cry

The flames of a yellow phosphorus flare up, and your sinful body and soul are burned to the ground.

  
~ The End ~


End file.
